The present invention relates generally to producing forces in haptic feedback interface devices, and more particularly to the output and control of vibrations and similar force sensations from actuators in a haptic feedback interface device.
Using an interface device, a user can interact with an environment displayed by a computer system to perform functions and tasks on the computer, such as playing a game, experiencing a simulation or virtual reality environment, using a computer aided design system, operating a graphical user interface (GUI), or otherwise influencing events or images depicted on the screen. Common human-computer interface devices used for such interactions include a joystick, mouse, trackball, steering wheel, stylus, tablet, pressure-sensitive ball, or the like, that is connected to the computer system controlling the displayed environment.
In some interface devices, force feedback or tactile feedback is also provided to the user, also known more generally herein as “haptic feedback.” These types of interface devices can provide physical sensations which are felt by the user when using the controller or manipulating the physical object of the interface device. One or more motors or other actuators are used in the device and are connected to the controlling computer system. The computer system controls forces on the haptic feedback device in conjunction and coordinated with displayed events and interactions on the host by sending control signals or commands to the haptic feedback device and the actuators.
One problem with prior art vibrotactile devices is their ability to change the natural frequency of a moving mass in the actuator system, which is the frequency at which the magnitude of the output vibrations are the highest for a given power input. If the natural frequency can be varied, then the resulting magnitude of vibrations can be greatly varied. The prior art devices thus severely limit the force feedback effects which can be experienced by a user of these devices.